Hashirama Senju
|Zdjęcie=HashiSenju.jpg |Nienazwana=No |Postać=Hashirama Senju |Kanji=千手柱間 |Rōmaji=Senju Hashirama |Inne nazwy= , |Polski=Włodzimierz Bednarski |Japoński=Takayuki Sugō |Przypisy=Pierwszy Databook, strony 160-161 |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Urodziny=23 Października |Status=Nie żyje |Wzrost część 1=185,1 cm |Waga część 1=74 kg |Ranga część 1=Kage |Klasyfikacja=Mędrzec, Sensor |Zajęcie=Lider klanu Senju, Hokage |Kekkei Genkai=Uwolnienie Drewna |Przynależność=Konohagakure |Klan=Klan Senju |Rodzice=Butsuma Senju~Ojciec |Rodzina=Mito Uzumaki~Żona, Tsunade~Wnuczka, Nawaki~Wnuk |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=118 |Anime=69 |Shippūden=No |Gra=Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 |OVA=Naruto Shippūden: UNSG anime cutscenes |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra |Chakra=Uwolnienie Drewna, Uwolnienie Ziemi, Uwolnienie Wody }} znany jako był legendarnym ninja pochodzącym z klanu Senju, który wraz z klanem Uchiha zbudował pierwszą ukrytą wioskę: Konohagakure. Później został Pierwszym Hokage (初代火影, Shodai Hokage; dosłownie oznacza Pierwszy lub Założyciel Cień/Cienia Ognia). Przeszłość thumb|left|190px|Hashirama spotyka Madarę. Podczas Ery Walk, Hashirama spotkał Madarę Uchiha nad rzeką, gdzie młody Uchiha rzucał kamieniem. Mówiąc swojemu nowemu znajomemu, że musi wkładać w to więcej uczucia, przedstawił mu się jako rywal w rzucaniu kamieniem, który aktualnie prowadzi. Chociaż ich klany pogrążone były w krwawej wojnie, wynajmowani przez przeciwne strony, oboje Hashirama i Madara wiedzieli, że jedynym sposobem przetrwania jest zostanie przyjaciółmi a nie wrogami. Wkrótce potem podczas uczestniczenia w pogrzebie Kawaramy, Hashirama wdał się w sprzeczkę z ojcem przez to, że uważał śmierć Kawaramy za bezcelową. Ten moment przekonał go, że musi zapanować pokój między shinobi. Później dyskutował z Madarą na ten temat, kiedy spotkał go ponownie nad rzeką po śmierci Itamy. Dwójka kontynuowała spotkania, podczas których trenowali i rozmawiali o przyszłości. To była jedyna okazja, by Hashirama podzielił się swoim marzeniem o zbudowaniu wioski, która będzie służyć do ochrony ludzi i gdzie, dzieci będą mogły dorastać na silnych shinobi. Butsuma później wzywa go na rozmowę i wyjawia, że wie o jego spotkaniach z nieznajomym chłopcem. Wyjawia mu, że pochodzi on z klanu Uchiha i zabił kilku doświadczonych shinobi z ich klanu. Nakazał synowi szpiegować młodego Uchihę, a gdyby dowiedział się o jego misji ma go zabić. Gdy chłopcy spotkali się ponownie, ostrzegli się nawzajem, że to pułapka. Podczas ucieczki zobaczyli swoich ojców i młodszych braci gotowych do walki ze sobą. thumb|190px|Młodzi Hashirama i Madara podczas walki. Kiedy on i Madara interweniowali w obronie swoich młodszych braci, Hashirama zdruzgotany był tym, że Madara zakończył ich przyjaźń i od tej pory zostali śmiertelnymi wrogami. Z biegiem lat, on i Madara zostali Liderami w swoich klanów. Hashirama wielokrotnie próbował przekonać Madarę do zaprzestania walk. Po tym jak Madara zyskał Wieczny Mangekyō Sharingan, Hashirama pokonał go i zaproponował mu po raz kolejny rozejm, jednak Madara odrzucił tą propozycję, chyba że Hashirama odbierze życie sobie lub swojemu bratu. Wybrał samobójstwo i poprosił Tobiramę, aby zaakceptował Uchihów jako sojuszników i zakończył spór, lecz w ostatniej chwili został zatrzymany przez Madarę, który przyjął rozejm. thumb|left|Sojusz pomiędzy Uchiha i Senju. Jakiś czas później, Hashirama wyraził swoją opinie, że Madara powinien zostać Hokage a nawet o tym by wyrzeźbić jego twarz w skale by wiadomo było, że chroni wioskę. Tobirama jednak przekonał go, że nikt nigdy nie zgodzi się by Madara został przywódcą i że inni powinni mieć prawo wybrać kto ma nimi kierować. Hashirama nie chętnie się zgodził. Mieszkańcy wybrali Hashirame na Pierwszego Hokage. Później Madara i Hashirama spotkali się w piwnicy świątyni Nara, gdzie Madara wyjawił obawę, co się stanie, gdy Tobirama zostanie drugim Hokage oraz ogłosił swój plan by jego marzenie stało się rzeczywistością. Zniszczenia terenu po walce były tak duże, że utworzyły "Dolinie Końca" (終末の谷, Shūmatsu no Tani). thumb|Walka pomiędzy Madarą a Hashiramą Madara opuścił wioskę i zdobył moc Dziewięcioogoniastego Lisa z zamiarem wyzwania Hashiramy. Podczas walki Madara użył bijūdamy, którą Hashirama odbił. Aby się obronić Madara wyposażył Kyūbiego w swoje Susanoo. Podczas walki Hashirama próbował przemówić Madarze do rozumu, lecz wiedząc, że nie odpuści użył Trybu Mędrca aby zakończyć walkę. Dzięki wzmocnieniu swojej mocy, był w stanie zniszczyć Susanoo wyposażone na Kuramie, zmuszając Madarę do bezpośredniej konfrontacji. Walka toczyła się do nocy, pozostawiając obu shinobi poobijanymi i wyczerpanymi. Po ostatnim starciu, jedynym stojącym był Madara. Hashirama próbował jeszcze raz przekonać Madarę, jak daleko ich sen stał się rzeczywistością. Kiedy Madara wyśmiał jego uwagi, Hashirama postanowił do wykończyć, pojawiając się z nim i przebijając go mieczem. Madara uświadomił sobie, że Hashirama przed nim był klonem. Gorzko stwierdził, że Madara odciął się od ich wioski i oświadczył, że będzie ją chronił przed wszystkimi. Madara tuż przed upadkiem, stwierdził, że Konohagakure kiedyś okryje mrok. Po intensywnej walce Hashirama pokonał Madare, który upozorował swoją śmierć i się ukrywał a żona Hashiramy, Mito Uzumaki została pierwszym Jinchūriki Dziewięcioogoniastego Lisa. W czasie pełnienia przez siebie funkcji Hokage, Hashirama stworzył zwój, w którym zapisane były kinjutsu. Ze względu na bezpieczeństwo, Hokage kazał go schować. Zostało także ujawnione, że w przeszłości pokonał Kakuzu, który został wysłany przez Takigakure z misją unicestwienia Hashiramy. W pewnym momencie, Hashirama przejął kontrolę nad kilkoma ogoniastymi bestiami. W celu zachowania pokoju i zrównoważenia sił między narodami, oddał je innym, nowo powstałym wioskom. Nie powstrzymało to jednak wybuchu Pierwszej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi. Myśląc o przyszłości Konohy, Hashirama i jego brat, Tobirama wyszkolili młodego Hiruzena Sarutobiego. Pierwszy Hokage zmarł wkrótce po założeniu Konohy, podczas jednej z trwających w tym czasie wojen. Zanim jednak odszedł oddał swój tytuł Hokage Tobiramie. Osobowość Hashirama był bardzo spokojnym i opanowanym człowiekiem. Posiadał charyzmę i umiejętność do negocjacji. Był opiekuńczy i lojalny względem swojej wioski. Mieszkańców Konohy widział jako część swojej rodziny, a jego dziedzictwo trwale zakorzeniło się w Liściu. Ponadto był bardzo mądry i przenikliwy. Swoje racje przekazał później swojemu uczniowi, Hiruzenowi Sarutobiemu. Hashirama jako pierwszy wierzył, że ludzie w wiosce powinni być lojalni wobec siebie, a Hokage nie powinien bać się oddać za nich życie. Ta wiara znana jest jako "Wola Ognia" Później dowiadujemy się, że Hashirama był na pierwszy rzut oka bardzo beztroskim człowiekiem. Nie posiada respektu wobec siebie od swojego brata Tobiramy, który stanowczo ucisza pierwszego i nie pozwala włączyć mu się do rozmowy. Okazuje się, że jego wnuczka Tsunade odziedziczyła skłonność do hazardu właśnie po swoim dziadku. Hashirama jest niezwykle radosny i szczerze się śmieje, kiedy poznaje czwartego Hokage- Minato. Z jego słów można wywnioskować, że wszystko co robił, robił dla dobra nie tylko swojej wioski, ale również dla dobra Uchiha i pokoju w świecie shinobi. Pierwszy jest zupełnym przeciwieństwem swojego brata Tobiramy. Wygląd thumb|Hashirama Senju jako Pierwszy Hokage. Hashirama był człowiekiem o ciemnej karnacji, miał brązowe oczy i długie, czarne włosy. Zazwyczaj ubierał się tak samo jak jego brat i Madara Uchiha, w ciemnoczerwony, metalowy pancerz, podobny do tego z ery samurajów, sandały, a także czerwoną opaskę, którą podczas walk zastępował ochraniacz na czoło. Na zbroi po obu stronach kołnierza miał wymalowany symbol klanu Senju. Podczas pobytu w wiosce, Hashirama, nosił długą, czerwono-białą szatę. Umiejętności Hashirama został uznany za najpotężniejszego ninja swoich czasów. Za swego życia był szanowany przez wszystkich shinobi. Jego potęga była tak ogromna, że zasłużył sobie na tytuł "Boga Shinobi". Madara stwierdził, że był on jedyną osobą, którą tak podziwiał i nienawidził zarazem. Hashirama znał wiele techniki i to jak można z nich korzystać, co ostatecznie udowodnił tworząc Zwój Pieczęci. Ponadto Hashirama posiadał rozległą wiedzą na temat zakazanej techniki Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei. Podczas inwazji na Konohę w mandze zostało pokazane jak używa genjutsu przeciwko Hiruzenowi, jednak w anime za niego zrobił to jego brat, Tobirama. Można było zobaczyć jak dzierży wiele broni, które przywoływał z wielkiego zwoju. Jego waleczność i umiejętności były tak duże, że nie tylko był on w stanie walczyć na równi z Madarą, mimo mocy jego Wiecznego Mangekyo Sharingana i Dziewięciu-Ogoniastego Demonicznego Lisa przy jego boku, ale także przetrwać tę bitwę i ostatecznie odnieść zwycięstwo. Do czasów teraźniejszych został zapamiętany jako człowiek z boskimi umiejętnościami, któremu nikt nie mógł się równać. Patrząc na aktualne umiejętności Madary, jakie są ukazane, można wywnioskować, jak wielką siłę miał Hashirama - jedyny, który był w stanie pokonać potężnego Uchiha. Ninjutsu Medyczne Ninjutsu Według Madary, Hashirama był zdolny do używania Medycznego Ninjutsu. Jego zdolności były tak duże że mógł się leczyć bez formowania żadnych pieczęci. Medyczne ninjutsu Tsunade, która uważana jest za największego medycznego ninja na świecie, jest na zupełnie niższym poziomie niż jego. Madara nawet stwierdził, że nauczyłby go zmartwychwstać gdyby wiedział, że obecni shinobi są tak słabi odnosząc się do Kage.Naruto rozdział 576, strona 15 Transformacja Natury thumb|left|Hashirama używający [[Mokuton|Uwolnienia Drewna.]] Hashirama był znany ze swojego Uwolnienia Drewna, kekkei genkai uzyskiwane dzięki mieszaniu chakrę natury ziemi i wody. Poprzez przekształcanie chakry w źródło życia, był w stanie stworzyć drzewa, które mógł w pełni manipulować i powodować ich szybki wzrost. Mówi się, że ta umiejętność pomogła w stworzeniu krajobrazu Konohy. Uwolnienie Drewna było prawdopodobnie używane tylko przez niego, gdyż nie udowodniono jeszcze, by którykolwiek z jego krewnych umiał się nim posługiwać. Yamato, jedyna osoba, która dzięki przeszczepie genów Hashiramy, może teraz korzystać z jego umiejętności, stwierdził, że jego Uwolnienie Drewna jest znacznie słabsze od pierwotnego Hashiramy. Yamato wykazał również duże zdolności w wykonywania technik Uwolnienia Wody i Uwolnienie Ziemi, więc przypuszcza się, że Hashirama także potrafił z nich korzystać. Orochimaru najbardziej podziwiał go za jego zdolność kontrolowania ogoniastych bestii. Ze wszystkich jego talentów, przypuszcza się, że to właśnie ta umiejętność sprawiła, że nie miał on sobie równych w świecie shinobi. Należy on do małej grupki osób, które były w stanie w pełni kontrolować ogoniaste demony.Naruto rozdział 458, strona 3 Tę umiejętność wzmocnił jego naszyjnik. Bukijutsu Hashirama był również bardzo wykwalifikowany w użyciu broni, zwłaszcza w kenjutsu i dlatego dzierżył mnóstwo mieczy. W anime, ukazał sprytne połączenie swoich umiejętności władania bronią z jego technikami uwolnienia drewna, wykorzystując kilka korzeni owiniętych wokół jego broni, pozwalając mu atakować w większym zakresie z różnych punktów widzenia. Hashirama posiadał kilka dużych zwojów, które były mniej więcej jego wysokość, prawdopodobnie do przechowywania broni. Jego umiejętności w użyciu broni były takie, że mogły kolidować z Madarą Uchiha - innym wysoko wykwalifikowanym użytkowniku broni, na równym poziomie, zmuszając do zmiany pomiędzy użyciem broni i Ninjutsu w celu przełamania obrony. Senjutsu thumb|left|190px|Hashirama w Trybie Mędrca Rezerwy czakry Hashiramy były ogromne, na tyle, że mógł trenować Senjutsu aby móc wejść w Tryb Mędrca. W tym trybie wokół jego oczu pojawiają się znaczenia oraz jedno na czole przypominające trzecie oko. Tryb Mędrca znacznie zwiększa siłę i zasięg jego technik. Dowodem na to, był jego Senpō: Mokuton: Shin Sūsenju, dzięki któremu stworzył gigantyczną statuę, która łatwo górowała nad górami, a nawet nad Kuramą. Inne Umiejętności Jako lider klanu Senju, Hashirama posiadał szeroki wachlarz umiejętności shinobi. Był dobrze wyszkolony w genjutsu i mógł używać potężnych iluzji jak Kokuangyo no Jutsu, która blokowała przeciwnika w kompletnej ciemności na czas trwania tej techniki. W anime pokazał zdolność w dziedzinie fūinjutsu, używając Keiyaku Fūin by wyrwać Kuramę z władania Madary. Hashirama mógł także używać technik przywołania, dzięki którym mógł przyzwać Pięć Bram Rashōmon do obrony przed atakiem. Mógł także wyczuwać czakrę, choć jego umiejętności w tej dziedzinie były o wiele mniejsze niż u jego brata Tobiramy. Posiadał także wielkie umiejętności w używaniu taijutsu. Część I Inwazja na Konohę thumb|Orochimaru wskrzesza Hashiramę i Tobiramę. Zarówno on jak i Tobirama zmartwychwstali, dzięki Orochimaru, który użył Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei podczas walki z Hiruzenem, w czasie inwazji na Konohę. Bracia byli w pełni świadomi tego co się dzieje i smutni, że będą musieli walczyć ze swoim uczniem. Chwile po ich przywołaniu, Orochimaru, poprzez umieszczenie pieczęci na ich głowach ostatecznie pozbawił ich wolnej woli. Hiruzen szybko się otrząsnął i postanowił pokonać swoich dawnych mistrzów, poprzez zaatakowanie ich potężną techniką ognia. Jednak Tobiramie udało się odeprzeć ten atak używając ścian wody, który następnie przekształciły się w atak, zatrzymany przez ścianę ziemi Hiruzena. thumb|left|Hiruzen pieczętuje duszę Hashiramy. Podczas bitwy Hashirama i jego brat zaprezentowali wspaniałą pracę zespołową. Ponadto Pierwszy ukazał swoje ogromne możliwości, podczas użycia Uwolnienia Drewna, zmuszając Hiruzena do przywołania Enmy, jednocześnie pokazując wielkie umiejętności w taijutsu. Ostatecznie dusze jego i Tobiramy zostały zapieczętowane przez Hiruzena dzięki Pieczęć Konsumującego Boga Śmierci i Technikę Cienistego Klona, jednak zanim ich dusze zostały całkowicie zapieczętowane, dawni Hokage przeprosili swojego ucznia za kłopot, który mu sprawili.Naruto rozdział 123, strony 11-12 Część II Dziesięcioogoniasty thumb|190px|Wskrzeszony Hashirama wraz z resztą Hokage Podczas poszukiwania odpowiedzi przez Sasuke, aby odnaleźć odpowiedź dusza Hashiramy została uwolniona z żołądka Boga Śmierci a potem przyzwana za pomocą Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei wraz z pozostałymi Hokage przez Orochimaru używającego za ofiarę, kilku klonów Zetsu. Wskrzeszony po raz drugi Hashirama pyta Tobiramę, który przeklina Orochimaru oraz dowiaduje się, że Minato był Czwartym Hokage z czego jest zadowolony. Dowiadując się, że jego wnuczka Tsunade została Piątą Hokage, ma wątpliwości czy jest odpowiednią osobą do kierowania wioską. Dowiedział się także o działaniach jego brata w stosunku do klanu Uchiha po jego śmierci i wyraził niepokój względem braku szacunku do niego i Sasuke. Doszło do tego, że Sasuke zapytał go wprost o znaczenie shinobi. thumb|left|190px|Hashirama siłą zatrzymuje Tobiramę przed atakiem Rozmyślając nad pytaniem i wysłuchaniu deklaracji Sasuke o tym, że podejmie decyzję czy zniszczyć wioskę czy nie, zostaje zmuszony do użycia siły by zatrzymać brata przed zaatakowaniem Sasuke przez co o mało nie zniszczył piwnicy Świątyni Nara. Śmiejąc się, przeprasza za ten incydent i mówi do Sasuke, że Itachi był lepszym shinobi niż on. Hashirama mówi, że to była długa historia, lecz Orochimaru informuje go o trwającej wojnie oraz o wskrzeszeniu Madary. Chociaż Orochimaru wzmocnił swoją kontrolę Edo Tensei poprzez komórki Hashiramy nie był w stanie kontrolować I Hokage. Hashirama uspokaja go mówiąc, że zanim przystąpią do walki musi uwolnić Sasuke od drzemiącego w nim zła, ponieważ wygrana w wojnie nie miałaby sensu gdyby Sasuke stał się taki jak Madara. Siadając na podłodze zaczyna swoją opowieść od jego walki z Madarą w dolinie końca i historii ich klanów. Po zakończeniu swojej historii, Hashirama stwierdził, że jego decyzja była tym co spowodowało, że Itachi musiał wziąć na siebie ciężar czynów. Z ciężkim sercem, Hashirama wreszcie odpowiedział Sasuke na pytanie czym jest wioska i czym są shinobi. Po opowieści zapytał się młodego Uchiha, co teraz zrobi. W momencie, kiedy Sasuke odpowiedział mu, że będzie bronił wioski, którą tak bardzo kochał jego brat. Hashirama z radością oznajmia, że czas ruszać na wojnę. Po dołączeniu do nich Orochimaru i reszty drużyny Sasuke, wszyscy ruszają na monument Hokage. Tam Hashirama oznajmia wszystkim swoim następcom, żeby usiedli na swych podobiznach i wygłasza krótkie przemówienie o losach, jakie obecnie toczą się w świecie shinobi. Jest również radosny z powodu tego, że niedługo będzie mógł spotkać się ze swoim starym przyjacielem, mimo iż zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że to trochę nieodpowiednie. Dziedzictwo thumb|Drzewo stworzone z komórek Hashiramy. Jakiś czas po śmierci Hashiramy, Orochimaru eksperymentował z jego DNA. Pragnąc uzyskać jego unikalne umiejętności, poddał testom sześćdziesiąt dzieci, mając nadzieję, że można udowodnić, możliwość korzystania z Mokuton. Jedynie Yamato przetrwał proces. Prawa ręka Danzō Shimury została połączona z DNA Hashiramy przez podobny eksperyment z Orochimaru, w nadziei na kontrolowanie mocy Dziewięcioogoniastego, jak również zwiększenie swojej fizycznej energii, by utrzymywać dziesięć Sharinganów osadzonych na prawym ramieniu, jak również używać Kotoamatsukami w stosunkowo krótkim czasie, w porównaniu do dekady, która zazwyczaj była wymagana.Naruto rozdział 550, strona 12 Madara Uchiha zabrał Hashiramie jego komórki, podczas ich ostatecznej bitwy i był w jakiś sposób w stanie wykorzystać je do przedłużenia własnego życia. Z niektórych komórek zabranych Hashiramie, Tobi stworzył Białego Zetsu, choć Uwolnienie Drewna Zetsu nie jest aż tak silne. Uchiha schował także komórki w swojej siedzibie. Wyrosło z nich ogromne, bezmyślne, kwitnące drzewo, które częściowo przypomina Hashiramę. Roślina ma za zadanie wspomagać Demoniczną Statuę Zewnętrznej Ścieżki i dzięki odrobinie chakry ogoniastych bestii, wspomogła stworzenie 100.000 klonów Białego Zetsu dla armii Tobiego przeciwko Zjednoczonym Siłom Shinobi.Naruto rozdział 512, strony 10-12 Główną częścią dziedzictwa Hashiramy jest wiara znana jako Wola Ognia, którą posiadają wszyscy mieszkańcy Konohy. Madara często wspomina Hashiramę i jego przekonania oraz rozważania na temat świata shinobi. Nie mógł się zdobyć na przyznanie się, że Pierwszy był jedyną osobą z klanu Senju, którą szanował. Tobi uważa także, że Naruto odziedziczył po Hashiramie jego Wolę Ognia, podczas gdy nad Sasuke ciąży klątwa nienawiści klanu Uchiha. Gry Ciekawostki *Jego twarz na Monumencie Hokage ma pęknięcia na grzbiecie nosa podobna do blizny Iruki Umino. Jednakże, w retrospekcjach, owa blizna nie jest widoczna. *Naszyjnik, noszony przez Tsunade, a następnie przez Naruto pierwotnie należał do Hashiramy. *Polska i angielska wersja dubbingowa anime, nazywała jego Uwolnienie Drewna "Sekretną Techniką Ziemi" niż "Styl Drewna". To zostało poprawione w Shippūdenie przez Yamato. *Twarze Hashiramy, Tobiramy i Minato wraz z symbolem Konohy pojawiają się w omake'u zakończeniowym 129 epizodu "Naruto Shippūden" wraz z fajerwerkami. *Tsunade odziedziczyła właśnie po nim skłonności do hazardu *Według trzeciego databooka: :*Hobby Hokage było rzeźbienie z drewna oraz opiekowanie się bonsai. :*Jego najlepszym przeciwnikiem był Madara Uchiha. :*Ulubionym jedzeniem Hashiramy była zupa grzybowa. :*Jego ulubiony cytat to "Wspaniałe krajobrazy, doskonałe piękno bez sztuczności" (「大地豊饒、天衣無縫」, Daichi hōjō, ten'i muhō). : Cytaty *"Póki żyjesz zawsze będą istnieć wojny." '' *(Cytowany przez Kakashiego) "''Ci którzy zeszli z drogi sprawiedliwości, nie mają odwagi, jednak pod skrzydłami silnego lidera, tchórzostwo nie ma prawa przetrwać." *(Do Kuramy) "Kyūbi, twoja moc jest zbyt wspaniała. Nie mogę pozwolić Ci dłużej pozostać na wolności." Źródła Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Kage Kategoria:Medyczni Ninja Kategoria:Klan Senju